Satan's American Son
by Alex of Light
Summary: What if the Blue Night didn't just happen once? Now 17 years old, a young man in the U.S. learns that there is someone else like him in Japan, training to become an exorcist like he is. What will happen when these brothers meet? More importantly, how will he react when someone else catches his eye? Yaoi, Suguro X OC. Rated M to be safe.
1. Looks like we're brothers

**Satan's American Son**

 **Chapter One**

 **Looks like we're brothers**

 **Author's Notes: I was watching the anime when this idea popped into my head. The more I thought about it, the more I liked it. As you might see in later chapters, is that I'm going to follow the manga's storyline.**

 **Blue Exorcist is owned by Kazue Kato and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

"What?!" I exclaimed

"That's right, Mr. Alexander. Another one of Satan's children has enrolled to be an exorcist." Mephisto proclaimed in his usual, flamboyant manner.

"Sounds like more work for you." I concluded, "But, I guess that's why you came to me."

"Bingo!" said the trickster.

Sighing tiredly, "I guess I could help him control his flames if he hasn't already." I said with weary resignation.

"I knew you would agree." he chirpped.

"So were is he?" I asked, collecting things from around the room that I needed for my exorcist studies.

"He'll be staying under my roof in Japan." Pheles stated.

Almost dropping the broadsword that held my heart, I looked at Mephisto as though he had just given me the gift of a life time. Suppressing my excitement, I put on a persona of a professional, "Will I be compansated for my efforts?" I questioned.

"But of course, you will need to be able to take care of yourself while your there." he said as though it were obvious.

"Alright, since I'm going to Japan, I'm going to need a passport." As I finished my packing.

"Already taken care of." With a flare, he produced one from thin air.

 _If he knew I was going to say yes, then why did he bother coming here to begin with?_ I thought, eyebrow twitching. I followed Mephisto to the door, for which opened to the Japanese cram school. Sending me to room 1106, he went to fetch my brother from his home later. Leaving me with a note full of useful info, I headed to the classroom so I could find an acurate clock to set my watch to.

My first impressions of the room where not great, the place looked as though it had been vacant for years. Taking a seat off to the side, I had a few hours to kill before students began coming in. So to entertain myself, I started playing with my flames and the coal tars around the room. This only lasted a few minutes and the time shift caught up with me. With fours to go, I found myself sleeping face down on the desk.

I was shaken awake sometime later by a young man with peircings and a blonde streak through his hair. By the way he held himself and the amount of facial hair, I guessed he was around fifteen, sixteen years old. Even though a scowl adorned his face, I saw that he was very attractive.

"Hey! This isn't a place for you to sleep!" he chastised

Mentally switching to Japanese, "Oh sorry. I literally just transfered here from the U.S. So I'm getting used to the time shift." I yawned. Extending my right hand, "I'm Tabius Alexander."

"Ryuji Suguro." he replied, firmly grasping my hand. "And this is Renzo Shima and Konekomaru Mira." each grabbing my hand as they were introduced.

"So you're from the U.S.? What's it like there?" asked Miwa

"I guess you could say it's a mixture of things, seeing that so many cultures live there. It's kinda hard to put into words. But you feel free and open when you're there. You'll be exposed to so many ways of thinking and living that you can easily create your own." I said thoughtfully.

"You seem like you got a good head on your shoulders. I hope we can become good friends." praised Suguro, making my heart skip a beat.

"I would like that. I'm really not all that smart, I've just had a lot of life lessons throw at me over the years." I said truthfully, praying to God that I wasn't blushing too hard.

"So," said Shima sitting on the desk in front of me, "what's your reason for becoming an exorcist? Everyone's got one."

"Well, I lost my mother during the first Blue Night and I've always had a knack for fighting. So, last summer when I turned 17, I joined up with the exorcists in the U.S." I explained, only giving half the truth.

"So why did you come to Japan?" asked Miwa

"Didn't have a choice. Mephisto had me transfer to help my half-brother with his studies, since he's joining today." I answered, again in half-truth.

"Really?! You know the president personally?!" exclaimed Shima with awe.

"Well, he was close to my parents and has been acting as one of my gaudians for a while now. Same goes for my brother." I said nonchalant.

"Speaking of which, what's he like?" questioned Suguro.

"I dunno, never met him before. Actually, I didn't know I had a brother until today. Mephisto can really be an ass sometimes." I said with slight irritation.

As I finished talking, a new student walked into the room. They had been fileing during the entire conversation, but this one was accompanied by a small, white dog that had Mephisto's hankerchief tied around it's neck. This told me that this kid was my brother, the one that shared Satan's blood. His briliant blue eyes and pointed ears were dead give aways.

From the way he moved, I could tell he was greiving over something important to him. Not surprising, misfortune has always followed me like a lost puppy and it looks like my brother is no different. By the looks of it, he carried a great burden, greater than any I've had to carry anyways. He took a seat in front of the class while Mephisto jumped into his lap.

A few minutes later, our teacher walked into the classroom. I was surprised to see that he was so young, probably the same age as most of the kids in this class. But I wasn't the only one surprised.

"Yukio?!" exclaimed my brother. _Do they know each other?_

"Mr. Okumura, please sit down." Said Yukio calmly

"The hell I will, how long has my little brother been an exorcist?!" Okumura asked at the top of his lungs.

Yukio quieted him and began the lesson by asking for a show of hands for those that hav recieved a temptaint. I raised my hand of course, so did a few others. But strangly, the older of Okumura brother didn't. Instead, it looked as though he was talking to the trickster that sat in his lap.

Yukio tried to continue the lesson, but his brother kept interupting. Eventually, he was up in Yukio's face, demanding answers. But all he achieved was knocking the vial of blood from his brother's hand and summoning hobgoblins into the classroom. I stayed behind to ensure the quareling brothers didn't end up destroying the surrounding area.

"Mr. Alexander, why are you still here?!" asked Yukio.

Unsheathing my sword with a wry smile, "I thought you could use the extra fire power." Slashing a goblin in half and stopped two more with my flames. "You two look like you have something to talk about, so I'll keep 'em busy."

Five minutes later, we had everything sorted, but Rin had unfortunatly set half the room ablaze. While I put out the flames, Yukio moved the others to an ajacent classroom.

That evening was spent moving my things into my dormroom and arranging everything to my liking. Once satisfied, I began to explore the building, seeing what all was here. I didn't encounter anyone until I got to the second floor. Going in, I found the Okumura brothers disscussing their living arangments. Apparently, we were the only ones here.

"Hey, your the guy with the blue flames and sword like me!" blurted Rin.

"Yep. Apparently Satan couldn't keep it in his pants." I laughed, "I'm Tabius by the way and your older brother. Well...technically half-brother."

"Whoa! I've never had an older brother !" exclaimed Rin, barely containing his excitement.

"Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?" ased Yukio, puzzled.

"Don't feel bad , I didn't know until today either. Mephisto can be a real tight ass when it comes to infromation." I said in sympathy.

"Hey! How did you make the flames do what you wanted them to do?" asked Rin, ignoring my last comment.

"I've had around three years of practice, so I do things you can't. Actually," I explained, "that's why I'm here. Mephisto tasked me with teaching you how to use your flames to your advantage."

"So your going to teach me how to fight?!" questioned Rin, tail moving in excitement.

"More or less." I said.

"Yipee!" cheered the young demon.

"Great," groaned his brother, "more work for me."

"Don't worry," I assured, putting my hair in a ponytail, resembling Ed Elric both in color and style, "anything that happens under my watch is my responsiblity to cover up and keep out of suspicion."

"Fine. Just don't burn down the building." Yukio dissmised.

And that's how I first met some of the first met some of the most important people in my life. It caused a joy that could only be felt with family. With studies and training aside, I believe that I'm going to have the best memories from my time here.

 **Well, I really have nothing left to say. Please leave a review and support this new series. See ya!**


	2. Odd Time to Visit

**Satan's American Son**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Odd Time to Visit**

 **Blue Exorcist is owned by Yazue Kato and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

The weekend couldn't have come any sooner for Rin and I. Homework had become something I loathed because it meant endless questions from Rin and twice the work time for me. But today, the twins had gone out on a supply run, leaving me alone in the dorms. With nothing better to do, I picked up some cleaning tools and began decontaminating the hallways and bathrooms. I was almost finished with the second floor and was about to start on the third when I heard the front doors open and someone calling out.

"Hey, Mr. Okumura! I have question about yesterday's homework!" I heard Ryuji's voice echo through the halls.

Almost hinding it in my tang top, I hid my tail in my pants and wrapped it around my leg. I found him on the main staircase, puzzuled. Wiping my face with a clean rag, I told him, "He and Rin went out for supplies. I'm the only one here." an earbud in one ear, music turned down. Unaware of the sweat glistening on my muscular arms.

"Oh, well do you know when they'll be back?" he asked, looking distracted about something, but I dismissed it.

"Hard to say. If you want," I suggested, "maybe I could help you out with your question. Since I'm finished with mine."

"I wouldn't want to be a hassle..." Bon started to say.

"Nonsense." I cheered, "I have to help Rin with his homework all the time. So its no trouble." Clasping his shoulder, "Besides, I need a break from cleaning anyways." Smiling warmly.

Walking down to my room to retrieve the homework, Suguro asked, "Are you guys the only ones who live here?"

"Yeah, we are." I said, turning off the stairs, "Rin and I can't be around big crowds for long, so Mephisto assigned us this building. Its old and hasn't been used for used for a while, but it has it's charms."

"Oh, so that's why you were cleaning." He surmized as we came to a stop outside my door.

"More that I was bored than anything else," opening the door, "but hopefully, I'll have most of it done by next weekend."

The room was almost spotless except for the tables and desk. Each one had it's own collection of papers, books, food wrappers, finished soft drinks, half-started drawing projects, and random knick-knacks I've collected over the years. Even though Mephisto had given me a key to take me to and from the states, I had yet to bring everything I wanted over here. There was a space cleared by my bed for a tv and gaming system on desk that went unused. For now, it was just something my sword rested against with heavy curtains drawn shut.

"Sorry about the clutter, I'm ususally tidier than this." I apologized, trying to do a quick clean up by throwing trash into a bin to be taken out later. But Ryuji wasn't listening, he was more interested with something he had found on one of the tables.

By the time I recognized what he was holding, he had already pressed the center button. With a powerful shockwave, I was sent hurtling towards the doorway. Instead of the door, I collided with something softer than what I was expecting and it said "Ompff" as I did so. Slowly regaining my senses, I noticed that whatever I had landed on was extreamely comfortable and my face was unintentionally buried in it.

"What the hell was that?" Ryuji asked above me somewhere close above me. Feeling his chest rumble as he spoke, I realized where I was and suddenly didn't want to get up.

"A security blast made from diferent demon wards that also works on humans." I answered into his chest, holding out a hand for the detonator, which he returned as he regained control of his limbs.

"I get it, but could you get of me." he requested, all be it a little awkwardly.

"Sure thing." being mindful of my tail, I pushed myself off him to see I was directly under his chin. Looking at his face, there was a strong blush in his cheeks, making him look so damn adorable. In this position, I could easily pin him down and take his lips for my own. But, being tactful, I stood and helped Bon to his feet. "I would've stopped you. But by the time I saw what you had, you had already set it off."

Turning around, I saw that everything was still intact but there were papers everywhere. What worried me the most, was that my sword was almost out of it's sheath. Quickly grabbing it, I slammed it back in, layed it on the desk and began searching for the homework that we were originally here for. But as I replaced everything to where it belonged, I couldn't find it. That is, until I heard a meaningful "ahem" behind me.

Looking around, I saw Suguro with a cocky grin and the very thing I was searching for in his hand. I reached out for it, but he only smiled wider and move it further out of range. It became evident that he was trying to bargin for something, but he couldn't have picked a worse target and offer. _So what could he want?_

"You know, I think its odd." wondered Suguro in fake innocence.

"What's odd?" My eyes narrowing at the taller male, ready to dodge any bullet sent my way.

"Your transfer, the cicumstances of your brother's enrollment, and your ties to the president. I find it all very strange." He purred. _So that's what he's after,_ relaxing.

Smiling, I walked up to him so that we were inches apart, I asked, "Are you sure you're ready for the answer?"

"Hit me with your best shot." He answered, confident. Dropping his gaurd just enough, I snatched the paper from his hands and watched the dumbfounded expression on his face as he looked from me to his hand and back at me. It was almost funny.

"Sorry," I said sweetly, "But I don't just give out my secrets to anyone."

Instict told me that he was subdued for now, but the game was far from over and I would have to reveal myself in the end. But now wasn't the right time and I wanted others to know who I am not what I am. I just hope that when the time comes, they'll accept me and not push me away.

Other than that little incident, the remainder of the day went by peacefully. Suguro stayed behind at my request, I wanted to at least balance out the negativity of today with something positive. Since the twins hadn't returned and I couldn't cook, I decided to take him to the conveince store nearby and let him have his pick of snacks. He tried to refuse, but I wouldn't allow it. So he grabbed a few things he wanted and I picked up a ramane for myself. I paid for everything and went back to the dorms by myself. Well, the memory of Bon's smile of thanks did accompany me.

It didn't just stop when I got back to the chaos of another squabble between Rin and Yukio, probably over something stupid, it stayed with me through out the night. When sleep came, it came with memories of the blast and me landing on top of Suguro, how nice it was just to lay there and how great it would be to be held by him.

But these blissful dreams were cut short as I awoke to a certain demon going on about training. With a growl of irratation, I reluctantly got up and dressed for the day. Rin did make it up to me with an awesome breakfast.

For training, I've had Rin practice control of his breathing and his emotions with simple meditation. I had taken lessons from a popular show in the U.S. that had people who could control fire and my martial arts training and applied it to Rin's. While he did so, I had him focus on candles lit by my flames. If they got too big, he was taking too much breath or letting frustration get the better of him. When they got too small, fear controled him. The former was usually the case, but this was also half of his training.

The other half consisted of drills in Northern Shaolin kung fu, to help him defend himself without drawing the Koma sword and introduce some self-discipline. Rin excelled at this. There was a reason I was teaching him this particular form of martial arts, for when he gains complete control of his flames, he can use them with this style of fighting easily.

Training came to an abrubt end when we stepped on a weaker part of the roof and fell through, much to Yukio's displeasure. The rest of the weekend was split between dodging the angry dragoon's bullets and fixing the hole in the roof.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Please leave what you think in the comments below. If you have any advice for this series, please share it. See ya!**


	3. A Helping Hand

**Satan's American Son**

 **Chapter Three**

 **A Helping Hand**

 **Blue Exorcist is owned by Yazue Kato and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

I lost track of how much time had passed since that weekend. But in that period of unknown time, a new student had joined the cram school. A young girl by the name of Shiemi, I couldn't remember her last name, but she seemed very taken to Rin.

As of right now, we were waiting for Yukio to hand back our recent test scores. I did alright I guess, with a score of 83. At least I did better than my brother, who only got a 2. A real shock to me, having helped him every night with homework.

When Suguro went up for his, cockly turned and showed Rin a score of 98. Almost perfect! But this was done just to infuriate the young demon. I don't know why, but they had been at each other's throats all day and this was almost the breaking point. If Yukio and Bon's friends hadn't stepped in, I'm pretty sure that I would have keep Rin from killing the guy.

It didn't help that after class, Ryuji continued with verbal abuse outside the classroom when it was just Shiemi and the rest of us. This resulted in Rin in saying something that hurt her feelings. Once I had calmed her down and assured her that Rin didn't mean it, I literally had to drag Rin away so we could make it to our next class.

"What the hell man!? Why did you take me away from that?!" Screamed Rin.

"Because," I explianed as I continued to drag him by the collar, "you're a son of Satan and with that comes a lot of strength humans don't have. If you two were to go at it, you would slaughter him and then the Order will not only kill you, they would come after my ass as well! I don't know about you, but that that doesn't sound very fun!" I chastised angerly, keeping my voice low enough to avoid being overheard.

"So," Cooling off and adjusting Arati's, my sword, strap on my shoulder, "are you going to behave?" I asked coldly. When Rin remained silent, I gave him a little shake and asked again, "Are you?!" He nodded.

Standing him up, I took a breath and continued, "Good, that last thing we need is a reason for the Order to hunt us down like a couple of rabid dogs." I said calmly. Rin looked away. Grabbing his shoulders, looked him in the eyes and said, "Look, as your brother, I have to watch your back. But if you can't watch mine, we both go down. So, follow my example and let whatever insult that is thrown at you just roll off and keep calm." my voice gentle, fatherly almost.

"I'll try." he said quietly.

Satisfied, I gave him a small smile and continued to our class. "You know," Rin began to say, "you're really scary when you're angry."

"Oh, most people like me are. Push us past the breaking point and we become far more scarier than Satan can ever be." I warned, "And just so you know, that wasn't even close to the end of my fuse." There was something satisfying about hearing Rin gulp in fear. "Don't worry, it takes quite a bit to get me to that point." I assured, smiling without a care in the world. _I think Samuel's rubbed of on me a little._

Our next lesson dealt with learning a demon's movement patterns using Leapers. Shiemi and Izumo did alright, but then our teacher called down Suguro and Rin for their turn. Getting a bad feeling, I talked the instructer into letting me go down there by saying that Mephisto had tasked me with keeping a close eye on Rin. Leaving Arati, or divine fire, next to Kurikara and slid down the basin wall, coming to a stop behind Bon.

"What are you doing here?!" They asked in unison, much to their annoyance and my amusement.

"I thought it would go quicker if we did this in groups of three." I lied.

With that, we were running like hellhounds fleeing a holy man to stay ahead of the giant frog demon. I easily pulled ahead thanks to training, but I was surprised to see that Rin easily kept close behind me. Suguro, bulkier build and not a runner, brought up the rear. And I must be a seer or somthing if my bad feeling hadn't turned out to be justified. With hearing sharper than a human's, I heard a growl of frustration from behind and heavier than usual step. I looked over my shoulder to see Bon aiming a flying kick at Rin, intending to knock him over. Acting quickly, with my next step, I used an unnoticable flame to help propel myself backwards into the angry teen. With a shove, the both of us were on the ground.

Being the first up, I jumped to deck the Leaper in the nose and give Suguro enough time to make a run for it. My plan got so far as hitting the demon, but the professor had enough of our antics and pulled the giant frog back to it's starting point. With that crisis averted, another popped up. Those two had started yelling at each other and it was about to turn ugly. While the a few others slid down to stop the fight, I got inbetween the fighting teens and kept them arms length from each other. Easier said than done, considering Rin's demonic strength.

"Knock it off! You're acting like children!" I directed mostly at Rin, who had ignored my earlier advice.

"Shut up!" They shouted in unison and proceeded to punch me in the face.

Taking a couple short, steps back in recoil, I let my head lower to were my bangs covered my eyes. With a crazed, demonic grin, I wiped the blood from my mouth and nose and practically growled, "Be glad I have such a long fuse," my lips dropping into a frown, "but continue to push me and you'll regret it."

I looked them in the eyes and got different reactions from them both. Rin shrank away, well aware of what I might be capable of, while Bon took a few steps back as though he ran across a powerful demon. Unbeknownst to all but a few, this was an apt analogy. Straighting and taking a few calming breaths, I climbed out of the pit and faced the teacher and other students with blank, neutral expression while the other two still looked slightly shaken.

"Mr. Suguro, I'd like a word with you. Alone." called Mr. Tsubaki.

The two walked about fifteen feet away from the group, but I was still able to make out bits and pieces of there conversation. From the sound of it, Bon was going to be more suspicious after today. I might not be able keep my true nature secret for as long as I hoped. While this was going on, there was a second dialogue that caught my attention and for different reasons.

Miwa was telling Rin why Ryuji was the way he was, I would be lying if I said my heart didn't shatter at that moment. As it turns out, those three were victims of the second Blue Night. Bon, being the son of the head priest of a 'cursed' temple, had suffered the most grief. Having fallen pray to verbal abuse myself, I could empathise with him, if only a little. Looking at Suguro with new eyes, I could now see similarities between him, Rin, and myself. Then I heard it, his reason behind becoming an exorcist.

He wants to kill my father, God of Gehenna, Satan.

Now, I hate him just as much as anyone else, hell if I had the shot at killing him I'd take it, but a human defeating Satan is almost impossible. It is a goal to admire and would explain why Ryuji works so hard at the cram school and his other studies. But this means, that if I were to reveal myself as one of Satan's children, there is a high chance of being shuned by him and the others. I don't want to go down that path again, even if I had someone else to walk it with me.

But if there was something between us, more than friendship, would I risk it?

Any thoughts devoted to this question were soon interupted by the ringing of a cell phone and the abrubt departure of Mr. Tsubaki. _Aww great, that bad feeling's coming back._

Yet another shouting match broke out not two seconds later, from what I heard from my spot against the wall, Bon was challenging Rin to a bet. If one of them could touch the Leaper and walk away unharmed, it would prove that they were serious about becoming an exorcist. Thankfully, Rin declined.

This angered Suguro into doing something stupid, I grew restless as I watched him disappear into the basin. I would have stayed put, but Izumo's insults made me begin to pay more attention to the Leaper. Then, as I heard him yell back, I found uncertainty in his voice. Looking around, I found a sharp bit of metal and grabbed it. Taking off at full speed, I watched, as though in slow motion, as the demon readied to pounce. With a leap of faith, I sailed towards the large frog and with a downward slash, cut it's main artery, snapping the metal from my hands, and pulled the teen from the demon. But that didn't stop it. _"As your prince, I command you to stop."_ I shot telepathicly, thinking my status in Gehenna would stop any attack. Preparing for the worst, I wrapped my arms around Ryuji as a parent would to protect their child.

I heard something behind me come to a stop and it sounded heavy. Chancing it, I looked to see the docile form of the huge frog as it bled out. Relieved beyond words, I loosened my hold on the freightened teen in my arms. In his moment of weakness, I saw more of Bon in those tear filled eyes of his than he might reveal in a life time. For a moment, no matter how brief, there was a mutual understanding between us and a feeling that I couldn't identify, not even in myself. All I knew was that things would be different between the two of us. As much as I didn't want this newfound closeness to end, the blissful moment came to a crashing end as sounds of Rin and the others' approach hit my ears.

"You know," I cooed, standing, "you'll need to stay alive to defeat Satan," holding out a hand, "I can help with that." giving him a warm smile.

Wiping his tears, Suguro reached out and accepted my offer of assistance. Whether just to get up or to watch his back, I was unsure. As the others swarmed us, awarding me with praise that I was to modest too accept, I was almost certain I heard the distinct click of gun safety off by the exit.

The next day, the entire class was silent as Bon entered and passed Rin's seat. He apolgized by handing Rin a hairclip to help him study and walked over to me, directly behind the young demon. I could see a new warmth in his usual cold, brown eyes.

"Thanks for saving me yesterday and," his face started to turn pink, "I would really appreciate if we could hang out sometime." Turning away slightly in his embaressment. _I-is he asking what I think he's asking?!_ My eyes widened slightly and face growing warm.

"S-sure, why not." I said, barely able to form the words. "Just let me know when and where to meet and I'll be there." Trying to look the guy in the face.

"Alright. Thanks again." His face getting redder by the second, he went to his seat and buried himself into the wrong textbook for this class.

 **Well, I'll have to end it there for now. You'll just have to wait to see what happens next. Show your support for this series by typing your thoughts in the box below. Until next time,** _ **hasta la pasta!**_


	4. Risk

**Satan's American Son**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Risk**

 **Blue Exorcist is owned by Yazue Kato and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

I awkwardly shifted my feet as I stood waiting outside my dorm for him to show up. I had clutched in my hand, a small piece of paper with the words "meet me outside your dorm at 8 a.m. this weekend" written on it. Not sure what to expect, I dressed myself in my nicest jeans, a white v-neck, and a black overshirt that could easily double as a dress shirt. Yawning as gust of wind blew past, I heard a shout of to the right and saw Ryuji, alone, running to meet me.

"Hey, thanks for waiting on me." He said, coming to a stop and catching his breath.

"No problem. So," I asked, "Is it just the two of us?" getting nervous and excited at the same time.

"Yeah. I thought we could spend some time getting to know each other." He answered, face red from both running and embarassment. _Oh my God! This is a date!_

Quelling my excitment, "Sounds great. What exactly did you have in mind?" following him as he started off towards the acadamy grounds.

"Well...I thought we could, you know, walk around for a bit."

I couldn't help but supress a snicker, his awkwardness was so damn cute it was funny. But as the morning progressed, it faded away and he became more comfortable. He even started swearing as any teenager would, all be it milder than what I'm used to in the states.

"Hey, I was wondering," his mouth full of food, "where'd ya learn how to fight like you do?"

Taking a drink and swallowing my food, "Well, a few years back, I got into a situation were I had to learn how to defend myself and use my new abilities so I didn't end up destroying anything important to me. So, I studied Northern Shaolin martial arts and thats how I learned how to put my natural agility and new abilities to good use." I explained, fingers interlocked to form a surface for my chin to rest upon.

"Ability? What is it?" he asked, intrigued.

 _Should I risk it?_ "I dunno if I should..." trailing off, fingers druming against my thigh. Looking around, there wasn't anyone besides us in the courtyard.

"Well, come on! Show me!" Bon pressed on.

Sighing in defeat, _maybe he won't freak out_ , "How well can you keep a secret?" I asked, anxious.

"Very." he responed, nodding.

"Okay, but I'm taking huge risk with this." I stressed. Since I left Arati in my room, I had to bring out my flames out by my own will. Taking a few steps towards to yard's center, I focused on my breathing and brought out my flames with practiced ease. Picking up a fist sized rock, I tossed it in the air and cut in half with a slash of heat. Letting my flames die out, I turned solumly to Ryuji to see a expression of shock quickly turn to rage. He began to leave and I chased after him.

Grabing his shoulder, "Ryuji, I didn't choose this!" he didn't respond, "Say something!" I pleaded.

"Let go of me you demon!" he shouted, knocking my arm away.

That cut deep and crushed any hope of friendship right there. Feeling a solitary tear roll down my face, "I see...I trusted you too soon." I choked. I turned away and ran in the opposite direction and jumped to the acadamy's roof where I could find a quite place to take out my frustrations. By the time I had calmed down, a piles of ashened coal tars littered the place before a huge gust of wind blew them away.

"Humans are such cruel beings. They take one look at us and treat us as though we are to blame for their misfortunes." said a flamboint voice.

"Can it Samuel, or I'll turn you to ash as well." I threatened, ready to take the last of my frustrations with myself out on the King of Time.

"Now, now, no need to be angry with me. Your the one who thrust a heavy burden upon that young man, so don't blame me that he reacted the way he did." He said, finding the entire thing amusing.

"I'm warning you..." my flames coming out and were dangerously hot.

"Fine, I'll leave you. Just don't burn down my school." leaving in a puff of smoke.

I'm not entirely sure how I got home that afternoon, all I remember was that I was on the roof one moment and walking into the dorms the next. Hearing nothing but silence from the second floor, I went straight to my room as quietly as possible. Once closing and locking the door, I let out an exhausted sigh and slid down to the floor. Everything hit me at once, his smile, how comfortable his chest can be, the cuteness of his embaressment, the anger of finding out what I was, and those final words. Interlocking my fingers, I placed my elbows on my knees and rested my head upon my thumbs. I felt like giving up on trying to have something that every creature is entitled to and just let myself decay. But a little voice in the back of my mind said, _Keep trying._

Berating myself for being so easily defeated, I got up with a new determination and started writing:

 _Bon,_

 _I'm not very good at talking, but writing has always been one of my strong suits. I apologize for unloading such a heavy load on you before you were ready. I get it, you want nothing to do with me. But please, save your judgements until the end._

 _As flowers do not choose where they bloom, so to do children not choose who their parents are. I hate what I am, but I have to accept that its a part of me or the flames will consume everything I care about. Even though I've only known you for a short time, you have become one of those things I wish to protect. You may think me an idiot for easily letting people come and claim pieces of my heart and you'd be right. I am quick to let people in and it usually leads to sorrow. I blame myself for being quick to trusting someone I've only just met._

 _I hope we can move past this, but its fine if we can't. I've gotten used to being alone. But that doesn't mean I enjoy solitude. Even beings such as I long for companionship and love outside their families. I only ask that before you cast me away, that you consider that I too have feelings and I'm just as much human as you are._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tabius_

 _P.S. I ask that you don't share my secret, I have a feeling it will be revealed soon enough._

Finishing my letter, I sealed it within an envelope before tossing it in my bag to deliver later. For now, I just needed to find a way to get my mind off things for a while. Thankfully, a distraction came as a knock on my door and a shout.

"Hey, if you're in there, we need to get to training." Rin yelled, voice muffled by the door. Glancing at the clock, _I suppose we have time._

Taking up our usual areana, we started to spar and were mindful of the weaker sections of the roof. Rin had really excelled in the last few weeks and was able to get a hit in every now and again. Today, he had kept me close to the edge and when I took a bad step, he sent me flying off the roof and into a bush.

"Ow! Damn that hurt!" I groaned, pushing myself out of a mess of branches and leaves.

Hearing Rin's laughter from the roof was annoying enough that with a snap of my fingers, he too was sent flying off his perch with a collum of flames. He wasn't as lucky and crashed into the ground.

"Not so funny now, is it?" I smirked. I could of sworn I heard snicker from somewhere behind me, but I didn't see anyone.

"No fair. You promised not to use your flames." whined the young demon.

"I remember no such thing." I joked. Rin pouted and I said, "Come on, that's enough training for today. Take it as a lesson to never let your guard down."

Turning in for the day, I couldn't help but notice a figure walking away as I looked out the second floor window. The blonde on brown hair was all I needed to see to know who was watching us train today.

When Monday came along, I waited until cram school to deliver my letter. Getting there first, I layed it down in Bon's usual seat and returned to mine. When he came in, I pretended to be searching for something in my bag so I can watch him as he read it. He hadn't told anyone, since nobody was looking at me differently than usual. As I watched him read the letter, he kept blank expression through out before sighing and picking up his stuff and moving it over to the seat next me.

"I'm sorry." He said, "My temper got the better of me and I overreacted. I promise, it won't happen again."

For while, I looked at him, stunned that all it took was a simple letter to fix my mistake. When the shock had worn off, I smiled and said, "No problem." before turning to the front as the class started. Bon sat with me for the rest of the day and made it a million times better.

Now I know, if I do something to tick him off, I could always write were speech fails.

 **Phew! That took longer than I thought. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Show your support and leave your thoughts in the comments below. See ya later!**


	5. Spending the Night

**Satan's American Son**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Spending the Night**

 **Blue Exorcist is owned by Yazue Kato and Funinmation. I don't own any other mentioned properties.**

"WHAT!?" screamed Rin, causing me to fall out the chair I had been leaning back in. Going to see what the commotion was, rubbing the back of my head and cursing, I found the twins at a nearby corner.

"You heard me. The students will be staying here to prepare for the Exwire exam." He told Rin. "Oh Tabius, I thought I'd let you know thar Mr. Suguro will be bunking with you, since he is aware of our situation. So tidy up and set out the bedding." resentment still in his voice. He hadn't been happy that someone else was in on our little secret.

"No problem." I said before turning around and heading back to my room. Once behind the door, I threw up a fist in silent victory. Bon had been visiting everytime he got the chance, but he never stayed for long. Now, I get to live with him for a week and I couldn't be happier. Doing what I was asked, the room was clean and the second bed ready for use was all done in ten, fifteen minutes, tv and game consule moved off the desk and placed on a free table.

With Yukio fighting tooth and nail to get Rin to do something, we had the rest of the building ready for the other students who had signed up for the study camp within the hour. And not a moment to soon, for they were here not long after finishing our chores. Tails hidden, we greeted them while Yukio assigned them their rooms. I had to giggle a little bit when Bon's head snapped in my direction when his room was annouced, a questioning look on his face. Unable to speak, I tried to use hand gestures to say it wasn't my doing and pointed at the Dragoon across from me. I think he got the message, but I couldn't tell.

"Before you say anything," as we walked into the room, "I had nothing to do with this."

"Then how did he know it would be safe to leave me here with you?" He asked, angry and blushing hard at the thought we were staying the same room.

"Mephisto probably told him, he watched the whole thing. Creepy bastard." I said, keeping a level tone even though I was annoyed that Samuel keeps such a close eye on us. _Does he have nothing better to do?!_ "So," changing topic, "what do we do know?" glacing over to see the clock strike seven.

"Well, I have nothing to really study for right now. So I suppose we could afford to goof off." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"I have an idea of what we can do." I said nodding towards the tv, "I've got plenty of movies to choose from if your interested."

That's what we ended up doing for most of the night. We were halfway through a second before Bon had nodded off and I was begining to as well. Being carefull, I turned off the movie and lit the room with a candle as I moved him into his bed. As I did so, he grimaced, as though in pain, and muttered something I couldn't quite make out. When he continued to do this, I couldn't help but reach out and comfort him in someway. By the time he had stopped and I had fallen asleep, his head rested in my lap where I had been stroking his hair to soothe him and before I knew it, I wasn't allowed to move.

Though I was unaware of it, someone had been watching and had come in, blown out the candle, covered me with a second blanket, and left the room without so much as a whisper.

When morning came, it was a hell of a lot sooner than I would have wanted to be woken up. With the sceeching of an alarm clock, I searched for the source and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning. _What insane person gets up at this ungodly hour?_ I soon got my answer in the form of a surprised Bon, who had shut off the alarm and jumped from the bed.

"What the hell...?!" He shouted before I covered his mouth and brought a finger to my lips, reminding him that the other's were asleep. "What the hell are you doing?!" He whispered angerly.

"Why are you upset? I wasn't the one who was mumbling in their sleep." I argued in equal silence.

"What?!" he exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, you were muttering something in your sleep and it looked as though you were having a nightmare. I dunno," I explained, "maybe my parental instincts took over or something. But by the time you stopped, I wasn't able to get up. So, don't blame me for sleeping there." Streching all my stiff body, my neck and back popping in result. "And since you got me up at this unholy hour, why don't you come to the roof and spar with me?" giving him a slightly mischievious grin.

He seemed to mull it over for a moment before he agreed and followed me to the roof. Making him aware of the unsafe bits of our areana, I dropped into a ready stance and watched my opponent carefully. Rin was easy to predict and counter as he rushed in without thought, thinking brute force was enough to overpower me. Bon, on the other hand, knew quite well he couldn't do so and would come up with some way to trap me and win.

He rushed me, ready for any trick he might have in store, I quickly dodged and tripped him up. Getting up, he was more wary this time around and tried to flank me with a kick to the head. Catching his leg, I threw him a few yards before jumping and pinning his hands above his head, giving him a quick smile before returning to my starting position. Gesturing for him to continue.

His persistance eventually wore me down as the hours passed. It was to the point that I was unable to stop Bon from toppling me and falling on top. When I opened my eyes after I hit my head, I found my lips locked with his. My face quickly turned hot as his eyes met mine and he pulled away in suprise, his cheeks a briliant shade of pink. It felt as though my brain had melted under that intense stare, unable to break the silence that hung over us. I tried to move, but my body would listen. Then something happened to further muddle my thoughts.

Bon reached behind my head to pull me closer until we locked lips again. I didn't respond right away, still taken aback by this gesture. But slowly, I replied in kind and interlocked my arms around the back of his neck. It wasn't a deep kiss, but that was all that was needed to take the next step. Where that step will take us, I didn't know nor did I care.

"We should probably shower, we kinda stink." I said warmly, noticing how hot he looks with his hair down.

"Yeah." He agreed, standing up and pulling me with him.

Having him jump on my back, I ran off the roof and landed silently before turning to sprint inside, back to my room for clothes. Once ladden with today's attire, we showered and were ready long before everyone was up. Which was surprising seeing as Bon and I had trouble keeping our hands to ourselves the entire time.

Deciding to wait until the right time to announce it, we hid our new closeness. Everyone was none the wiser to what happened that morning, all they noticed was that Bon was in a better mood than usual.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Rin quietly.

"Virtue my brother." I answered, saying no more as he looked on confused as Yukio choked on his breakfast at these words. Pulling everyone's attention towards him as I gave Bon a quick wink and grin before putting away my empty plate in the sink.


	6. Dragon of Blue Flames

**Satan's American Son**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Dragon of Blue Flames**

 **Blue Exorcist is owned by Yazue Kato and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

 _"Shinroc speaking aloud"_

 _'telepathy'_

"...and to dispell them, break the circle if they prove hostile." Neuhaus finished by smearing the chalk circle. "Those who can summon demons will usually have a phrase come to mind before their first summoning."

I looked down at the paper in my hands, a phrase did come to mind, several in fact, but I was unsure if any of them would work. But as Izumo and Shiemi easily summoned their familiars with such simple incantations, it bolstered my chances for success. Besides, I'm a prince of Gehenna, so why shouldn't I be able to call a demon to my side?

Spreading my blood across the paper, I chanted, "O' Eternal Dragon, come forth and grant my wish." as though I've said it a hundred times before.

And sure enough, a miniture, demonic version of Shenlong appeared. His scales were a shade of briliant blue instead of their usual, vibrant green. Their were other, more subtle changes to his form, but over all, I was pleased I could summon such a being.

 _"What is you wish, my master?"_ He spoke, his voice different as well. No longer booming, it had become almost sensual in nature and sent a slight shiver down my spine, unaccustomed to it.

"What is your name?" I asked

 _"I am known as Shinroc, desendent of the Great Shenlong. Is that all you require or do you have another request?"_ he answered in eloquence.

"Just keep me company for now and await my next command." surprised at how formal I had become.

Bowing his head, _"As you wish, so it shall be."_ he replied before snaking his way up my left arm and coming to rest on my on my right should. The rest of his body wrapped itself around the arm he had climbed, but still allowed full range of movement.

"I have never seen such a high level demon obey commands so easily. You have quiet the talent." praised Neuhaus, infuriating Izumo while the rest just stared in awe of the sapphire dragon.

After class, Bon and I found a quiet place to sit and study until curfew. I eventually grew bored of it and began talking with Shinroc, curious as to his abilities.

 _"They are similar to my predecessor, but more limited. For I can not resorect those who have left this world. This is do to, like Shenlong before me, it being beyond my creater's power, or rather, you did not give me such an ability."_ he explained from his seat on my chest.

"So I created you? How?" fairly puzzuled, Bon watching from the corner of his eye.

 _"I do not know. The best explaination I can give is that you willed me into existance, in a form you were familiar with, and summoned me to this world. I am sorry I could not give you more details, for I don't know them myself, my master."_ Bowing in shame.

"It's fine. You know, you don't have to be so formal. Just call me Tabius from now on." running a hand down his body as one would do with a dog.

 _"If that is your wish, then so be it. Tabius."_ he uttered as though the word was one of great offense. I felt him tense before he saw the gentle smile on my face, thus finally relaxing completely and laid his head on my collar bone.

Once Shinroc was snoozing away, Bon finally spoke up. "You have a very strange way of dealing with demons." he said simply, not looking away from his textbook.

"Lest you forget, I'm half-demon and a high ranking one at that. Besides, they are not all of them are as mindless as many believe. Take Shinroc for instance, the two of you could probably carry an intelligent conversation as well as you could with me. So I will give them the respect they are due." carefully standing so as not to wake the dragon as he was shifted into my arms, "Come on, it's getting late." putting books away with one hand before placing Shinroc on top, taking up almost twice the length of the messenger bag.

~~~~Later~~~~

With my dragon nestled in my lap, I pressed on in the studying Yukio had forced all of us to participate in. I was relieved to hear the alarm signaling end of the session. With satifying popping sounds, I greatfully stretch my cramped limbs as I half-listened to the conversation going on around me. From what I gathered, Shima was being his usual pervy-self, going on about peaking on the girl's shower. Though I knew he wouldn't, I sent Shinroc to the shower to scare Shima away if he came calling, just in case.

This turned out to be the best decisions I've made in a while, because not long after I had done so, a girl's scream echoed through out the building. Rushing towards the source, I saw the tip of Shinroc's tail whip past the bathroom door. When I entered, I saw Rin sprawled on the floor, unable to do anything while the girls were present, and a ghoul towering over him. Something seemed familiar about the patchwork on the demon, but I couldn't dwell on it.

"Shinroc, take that thing out! Quickly!" I ordered.

In reply, the dragon sent blue flame from his mouth directly at the creature. Wounded, the ghoul retreated, leaving me to explain the flames that burned in the shower. I looked desperatly to Yukio, to Bon, and then to Shinroc. _'Help me!'_

 _"You see..."_ Shinroc began, coming up with a plausible lie, _"Tabius wished for the ghoul to be destroyed, so I granted it by using the Flame of Satan, which is within my power to do so."_

Yukio, Bon, Rin, Shinroc, and I all held our breaths as we watched the other's slowly accepted that lie. Relieved that we had narrowly escaped suspicion, the flames were quickly put out by the dragon while Yukio tended to Paku's wounds.

Behind my dormroom door, the three of us let out a huge sigh of relief. _'Next time, use different flames so we don't have to do that again.'_ I told the dragon

 _'Agreed.'_ he nodded.

Turning to Bon, "Well, we dodged that bullet and Shinroc's areed to use different flames until further notice." I half-heartedly cheered.

"Good. I going to bed before either of you can come up another clever idea to get us killed, or worse, expelled." He quoted before doing just that, not even bothering to take off his shoes.

"Sure thing." before following suit, replacing my uniform with nightware.

 _"I think he's got his priorities backwards."_ causing me to snicker, _"What's so funny?"_ he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh nothing, just my own little joke." I said before pulling him into the bed with me.

 _I wonder why that ghoul looked familiar,_ I asked myself before sleep claimed me in it's welcoming arms.


	7. A Ghoul in the Halls

**Satan's American Son**

 **Chapter 7**

 **A Ghoul in the Halls**

 **Blue Exorcist is owned by Yazue Kato and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

 _"Shinroc speaking aloud"_

 _'telepathy'_

"...memorization is just fake intelligence." jeered Izumo from her seat.

"What did you say?!" shouted Bon, standing up and blowing out one of my eardrums.

 _'Shinroc, could you make sure that they don't start a fight please.'_ I told the dragon who was laying across the desk.

Streching cramped muscles and digging his claws into the desk, he did so and watched the two teens while I tried to alleviate the ringing in my ear. Sure enough, Izumo pushed Bon to far and Shinroc and the other's ended up getting involved, thus landing all of us in detention. With rock demons in our laps, we sat in a semi-circle in an abandoned dormroom. As they got heavier, tensions rose and once again I was in the middle of a shout match between Bon and Izumo after the departure of Yukio.

"Would you two can it!" I commanded, "I would like to keep my hearing until my retirement thank you!"

"It's not my fault _someone_ has such short temper." said the girl, high and mighty.

"That may be," I snapped, "but it gives you no such right to push him over the edge. There are some people who become quite _demonic_ when they are sent tumbling from that ledge." Implying heavly that, if they continued, I would lose my cool and go balistic.

Rin gulping, "You might want to listen to his advice, him and Yukio are a lot like demons when they're pissed off."

"Hmph!" like she didn't believe it, But Izumo didn't say another word after that.

A few minutes later, the lights went out and caused confusion to my fellow students. Among the sounds of people standing quickly and Rin's swearing, I felt the oddly familiar presence of another demon. I stood ready, Shinroc at my side as the other's discussed why the power had gone out.

I cautiously approached the only entrance to the room, ready for attack. I ignored my classmate's questioning looks as I reached out for the door and slid it open to find the same ghoul as before, lit by the moonlight. Springing back, a string of english curses flying from my mouth, I dodged the ghoul's initial swiping attack. Thankfully, everyone had got over their shock and were ready for the following move, if you can call spitting a move.

Rin and I being naturally immune, watched as the other's hacked and coughed from the after affects of the ghoul's saliva. Shiemi, thank God, kept her head and put up a wooden barrier that impaled the demon on the otherside of the room. _'What now?'_

 _'I may be of service.'_ Blue flames flickering in his nostrils, ready to set them loose.

 _'No! I have a feeling we're being watched by more than just our friends. Only use the blue flames as a last resort.'_ I urged.

 _"Understood."_ before leaping into the branches, gracefully moving through them as though he were swimming.

With flashes of flame and demonic screeching, we knew Shinroc was winning his fight. But we couldn't celebrate just yet, for I was told that one escaped.

"Rin, it's our turn. One of them has fled," clasping my brother's shoulder before turning to the other's, "Shinroc is already in pursuit, I'll trust that the rest of you can handle this one." nodding towards Bon, recieving one in return.

"Wait, you two won't stand a chance by yourselves!" yelled Izumo, but we were already out of reach.

"Don't worry, those two will be fine." I heard Bon reassure them before I sprinted from the room.

"Which way?" asked Rin, a few feet behind me.

Without looking back, "The main power grid from what I heard from Shinroc last. They should still be there." Gripping Arati tightly, ready to draw it at a moments notice, Rin coping the action with Kurikara.

Bursting through the double doors, we found the dragon and ghoul circling on the lower level. Ordering Rin to flip the power switches back on, I jumped the railing to join the fight, kicking the demon in the back of the head in the process. Drawing the blade, I tossed the sheath away and dropped into a ready stance, sword poised for a powerful thrust. My eyes narrowed in suspicion as the ghoul came to a stop and relax. I, however, did not and looked up at the sound of footsteps and a deep voice from the highest level.

"So the rumors are true, Satan's children are attending the cram school. How interesting." Neuhaos announced from his perch.

"Now that you have us here, you must have some plan instore." My eyes constantly shifting between the ghoul and the instructor.

"I see that you're no stranger to this situation." he commented, "It's simple really, I want you to DIE!" The ghoul leaping foward.

"Tch! Nice try! Satan's Gestsuga Tenshou!" Slashing in ark, I cut the ghoul in half and sent a crescent wave of flames to were Neuhaos had been standing, slicing clean through the metal platform.

"He got away." Growled Rin as we both sheathed our swords.

"Don't worry, I get the feeling we'll see him again." looking over to see a goofy grin on Rin's face, "What?!"

"'Satan's Piercer of Heavan'?" He snickered.

"What, can't I put my own spin on someone else's move?" Not an ounce of shame in my statement.

"You can, but it sounds silly when you shout it out like that." He continued to laugh before recieving swift smack in the back of the head.

"Don't poke fun, I doubt you could come up with anything better." Marching out of the room and headed back to the others.

As we approached the room, we picked up the last lines of an Aria said in a familiar voice. A few more feet and seconds later, the dying screech of a demon could possibly be heard clear across the building. As we entered, we found everyone battered and Bon rubbing his throat as though he had been choaked. Almost all were surprised to see not a single scratch upon us.

While Rin gave a vague explaination, I was still on edge, as though I were waiting on something. I jumped at the sound of footsteps, whipping around to see Yukio's return and a familiar, eye-patched man. As my fellow half-demon began to carelessly began to accuse the instructer, I jumped away as a boot entered my highly trained peripheral vision, though rather ungracefully. Thus being the grand entrance of Mephisto, hanging from the ceiling and annouching the end of the Exwire Exam.

Gapping at him, first in shock which shifted to annoyance, I watched as Exorcists literally came out of the woodwork. As the Docters tended to the others, I began planning ways of getting revenge against the trickster, mostly for entertainment purposes.

~~~~The Next Night~~~~

I shifted my cramped limbs slightly, having not moved in a couple hours. I started at the sound rustling cloth, but it was just Yukio changing position. My eyes were uncomfortably dry as they shifted from the 'occupied' bed to the door, how much I longed for sleep off but soldiered on as we waited.

I almost did nod off before I picked up the gentle click of the doorknob. Tensing in preperation, I silently watched Neuhaus glide over to Rin's bed and stab the pillows with the curious device he always carries. Within seconds, he found a gun to his head and a flaming blade at his throat, that I held backhandedly.

"So, we were correct." Yukio said, the intent to kill clear in his voice.

"You are trying to kill us." I finished, in a similar, more demonic tone.

"Peh, I have nothing to say to you demon." He spat.

"Careful," pressing a little into his neck and drawing a thin line of blood, "one wrong move and I could 'accidently' take off your head." I said in almost murderous delight.

"You really the child of Satan if you find this amusing." He sneered.

"Oh really? " shifting the sword in my hands so I could look him in the eye, "Forgive me, my morality is a little skewed at the moment. Any guess as to why that is?" I said innocently. My flames betraying my tone and began to flare out maliciously. I've already lost family to demons and I'm not about to lose more to this human.

"Tabius, back off. We need him alive for questioning." Yukio ordered, level and calm.

"As you wish." pulling the blade from his neck but remained poised to take the fatal blow if the need arose.

"So you think you have me cornered, do you?" smearing the blood from the cut on his arm, summoning at least a dozen disembodied hands to distract us and get away.

 _Dammit! We would have had him if weren't for those blasted tattoos!_ With flames and bullets, we dealt with the summons and chased after the bastard. But that wasn't all he had up his sleeve. Constantly sending demons our direction to slow us down, we chased him to the roof were he had drawn a magic circle to bring forth his trump card.

Though we were pefectly capable by ourselves, two more joined the fight and destroyed the beast. Shinroc, who was assigned to help Shiemi watch Rin and the young demon himself. With four against one, three of which had access to the blue flame, the odds were stacked highly against him.

 _"Surrender, you are outnumbered and outmatched. There is no where for you to run to."_ Shinroc ordered with the athourity of a king, a bit of pride blossomed in my chest.

"Never, I will have my revenge!" Neuhaos said defiantly, unware of the large amount of blood loss he had sustained.

"Revenge? Revenge for what!?" shouted Rin.

"For what Satan did to me and my family." calmly lifting the eye patch to show nothing but skin, scarred from intense flames. "He possesed me and killed my family when they tried to help."

For an instant, I almost sorry for him and let my gaurd down. But in that moment of sympathy, he struck Rin in the midriff with one last summoned. I was surprised when the young demon only smirked and sheathed his sword.

"Feel better now?" He asked, wheezing slightly.

I could never fully remember what happened after that, somethings stood out more than others. We let Neuhaos go, I know that for sure. Shiemi had come up to the roof as well and force Rin to be treated for his wounds, I could recall that as well. The rest was a blank, including the reason we allowed the man to retreat. I had some idea, but I couldn't be certain of it nor did I want to devote energy to fretting about it. All I wanted was to go back to my room and sleep.

And I did just that. But when Shinroc and I entered the room, we found someone waiting for us, asleep on the bed. Smiling to myself, I removed his shoes and layed next to him so that we were face to face. _Bon is rather cute when he's asleep_ , laying my head upon his chest. I could've sworn I heard a animalistic snicker before falling asleep.


	8. Amusment

**Satan's American Son**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Amusment**

 **Blue Exorcist is owned by Kazue Kato and Funimation. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

"How on Earth did we get stuck with that slacker?" Ryuji grumbled as we walked the empty amusment park.

"Maybe Yamada has some special abilities against ghosts?" trying to keep his temper in check.

"Yeah, maybe. Or we're just suppose to keep an eye on him."

Sighing in defeat, I continued the search for the ghost we were tasked to exorcise. I had decided it be best for Shinroc to stay at home with Kuro for today's mission, seeing as we're out in the open and it would be a lot harder to cover up the fact there was a dragon in Mepphyland. _Couldn't Samuel come up with a better name for this place?_

Anyways, as I looked around, I began to feel an old ache in my chest. Before my adoptive family was killed, they had taken me to one of these places for my fifteenth birthday. It had been one of the best days of my life and I really wanted to go back someday. But a couple weeks after that, I found Arati and foolishly pulled it out it's sheath, summoning a horde of demons to the house, far to many for me to deal with at the time. After their funeral, I fell into depression, lived on my own in an apartment Mephisto paid for each month, had stopped going to school, and I had a bit of a drinking problem. And that's putting it lightly. It wasn't until last year did I start to pull myself together and began training to make myself stronger, so something like that would never happen again.

"Ouch" I yelped as I bumped into something solid and fell back onto the ground. I looked up to see Bon had stopped for some reason and was now looking questioningly at me as he extended a hand.

As I grabbed him behind the wrist, he asked, "What are you spacing out for? We got a job to do."

"Sorry, this place reminded me of some...painful memories." I said, finding it hard to make a sound.

"What? Did you get lost in a park when you were little?" He joked before seeing how upset I was.

"No, its just...the last birthday I spent with my old family...was at an amusment park before they were killed by demons." I said quietly.

"Oh man,..I'm sorry. I shouldn't have.."

"It's fine. You didn't know. Anyways," walking past him towards an open area between the rides, "we have an exorcism to do. So let hurry up so we can leave."

The rest of the hour was spent in awkward silence, every now and again Bon would glance at me and open his mouth to say something but stopped and looked away.

I whipped around at the sound of a huge crash by the roller coaster and gasped as I sensed the presence of one of my older, demonic brothers. Amaimon. I jumped from the street, over the stalls and other obsticles until I found him and Rin duking it out. Rin had lost his sword to the King of Earth and was chasing him around in a rage. Sending out a fire blast, I hit the older demon before he could strike.

"Hey Amaimon, did Samuel send you here?" I taunted.

"That's none of your business now is it, brother?" He jeered.

"Very funny." I chuckled, "Now give Rin his sword back before people see."

"Aww, and we were just begining to have fun, too." he whined sarcasticly, well, as sarcastic as his emotionless voice would allow.

"Wait a minute, you know this guy?!" Rin exclaimed, point from me to him.

"Well yeah, technically he's one of our older brothers. But right now I'm more concerned as to other's seeing you so I'll make this quick." I explained briefly before leaping into action. I was able to grab hold of Kurikara's hilt and rip it from Amaimon's grip as he was blindsided by Yamada. _When did he get here and how did he have the strength to do that?_

He chanted something that I couldn't quite remember and drew a katana from his chest. Or should I say her chest. Taking off the sweatshirt and unwrapping the bandages that held back her enormous breasts, the woman with blonde/red hair stood strong as she prepared to attack the King of Earth. _Might as well._ Drawing my sword as well, I threw Rin his as we all attacked Amaimon simultaneouly, forcing him to retreat.

"Put those away! Now!" the woman ordered. We obeyed for the simple fact that Shiemi was close by and might see us.

"Who the hell are you!?" Rin blurted before being smothered by her bossom.

" What are _you_ doing here?!" said a voice behind me and turning to find Yukio.

"Shura Krigakure, Upper First Class Exorcist and senior inspector here to investigate the Japanese branch for the True Cross Vatican Headquarters." She announced, showing her license to the annoyed Dragoon. "I'll be taking these two," roping me into her grasp as well, "to the Japanese HQ. Call for Mephisto and send the Exwires home." Dragging us past them, I gave Bon a look of grim acceptance to convey that we've been found out.

"Everyone, go back to your dormatories for now. Our mission is over." Yukio said reluntantly.

"But what about Okumura and Tabius?" Ryuji asked, worried.

"They just need some first aid." Shura lied.

"We'll be fine." I directed towards the group. For some reason, it felt like I was lying to them to keep them from worring.

As they disbatched, Shura drug us to the nearest door where Yukio produced a key to take us into the Japan Branch. If it were under different circumstances, I would have been blown away by the amazing architecture. It was like stepping into an enormous cathedrial that has stood for centuries, made from many types of expensive stone and all beautifully crafted. As we were dragged further in it's halls, we were told that this place has been the headquarters for exterminating monster for two millinia, but doesn't officially exist.

Sensing my brother, I looked up to see him smiling in his usual smug manner. I could tell you right now that he was not going to help us, probably. I can never really understand what went through his head most of the time anyway.

"My, my, isn't this a pleasent surprise? I wasn't informed that you had snuck into investigate my school." almost sounding delighted by the situation.

"Oh please!" I said, irratated, "You're supposed to know everything that goes on in in this place! Now, help us out of this mess!" prying myself out of the exorcist's grip while Rin continued to be smothered.

"Yeah, help us out." Rin shouted as Shura grabbed me by the collar and swept me off my feet. All I could do was cross my arms as I hung few inches off the ground.

"I'm sorry, but my hands are tied." Samuel jested.


End file.
